


Three Men and a Little Lady

by heffermonkey



Series: 3 Men and A Little Lady [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sex, Slash, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes on a long 'vacation', traveling to see family on the mainland.  Steve is recalled for a mission and Chin is left with Kono to keep the taskforce at work.  When Danny arrives home, he brings something extra.  A little lady who is about to change all their lives in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a 'three men and a baby' fic, but the muses went a different route.  
> Warnings: Just a lot of love, fluff, plot holes, thinly veiled 'as ifs' and general all round schmoop.

"He say what's up yet?" Chin asked as Steve put down the phone with a small frown worrying the bridge of his nose.

"No," Steve replied with a shake of his head. Chin sighed and rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. Danny had been travelling to visit family on the mainland, something he'd had meticulously planned months in advance. He had a lot of relatives in various places en route to New Jersey and though Steve and Chin would have liked to have joined him, even part of the way, work commitments prevented them from doing so.

Danny's plans had meant he'd taken a leave of asbsence for three months, but suddenly, in the middle of his trip, he'd began making calls and arrangements to take more time. After promising and swearing on all things dear and holy to him that there wasn't somebody else, that he wasn't in some kind of trouble and that they shouldn't worry, Steve and Chin simply had to wait until he opened up to them about what was going on. It was difficult with only phonecalls and the odd skype chat (where they found more interesting ways of enjoying each other, even thousands of miles apart) to connect them all. 

Chin had begun to notice the change first, always the silent, observant one, noticing what the other two didn't pick up on immediately as usual. After one skype call a few weeks after Danny's extended absence, he turned to Steve with a grim look.

"Don't you think he looks tired?"

"Travelling can take it out of you, he's just driven a few hundred miles overnight," Steve had shrugged. Still, Chin's observation had settled in his mind and the next chance he got to see Danny over the monitor, he too noticed the dark circles, the glassy eyed look of someone lacking sleep.

"You okay D?" He'd asked, wanting to reach out and hold him.

"Yeah, of course," Danny had replied, with a roll of his eyes and toss of his hand. But Steve and Chin noticed the heavy sigh, the stifled yawns and general weariness of their lover. "Just miss you guys."

Further conversations and video calls didn't allieve their worries, but a case of a double homicide fell into their laps before either of them could volunteer to fly out and meet Danny to get to the root of the problem.

~

It was a fresh, crisp Thursday morning when Steve got the call. He showered, dressed and pressed a kiss to Chin's lips as he still slept, waking him with the touch.

"We get a call?" Chin asked, bleary eyed as Steve withdrew.

"I got a call, I have to go to Pearl," Steve told him quickly.

"What about?" Chin asked, sitting up and catching Steve's hand before he could move further away.

Steve gave him a 'are you serious' face, Chin knew he couldn't give details, and smiled lightly. "The meetings at 0900. I'll call when I'm done."

They kissed again, warm and lingering before Steve disappeared and Chin stumbled into the bathroom to shower.

~

"I've spoken to Danny," Steve said as they held each other in the kitchen. Chin seemed reluctant to let him go, he was reluctant to leave. "If he'd come home when he was supposed to - it's been so long already and I don't know when-."

Chin hushed him with soft kisses, lips caressing his jawline and lips. "Stay safe and be done ASAP soldier. Danny will be here when you come home, whenever that is."

"You too?" Steve said with a smile, holding him tighter, their bodies settling against one anothers with practised ease.

"We both will," Chin promised.

The kiss was delicate and lasting, neither man wanting to give up the other. Savouring the last kiss until the next, neither knowing when it would be. They were both reminded of last kisses with Danny, they both ached with longing to see him again. With reluctance Steve pulled back, one of them had to be strong and he was the one walking away.

"Be back soon," he said quietly, pulling from Chin's arms. It was what Danny had told them, nearly five months previous. They both still held Danny to that promise. 

"Aloha au ia 'oe," Chin said as he turned to leave. Steve cocked him a smile and gave him a wink.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chin threw himself into work to escape the loneliness of home. With Danny gone, the house had been quieter, as had work but at least he and Steve had each other so it hadn't been lonely. But with one lover on the mainland and another god knew where in the world, home was empty and silent. There was only so much comfort Kono could offer and she had her own life, her own partner, Adam, and Chin didn't want to become the third wheel just so they could substitute his loneliness.

With half the team gone, he and Kono were worked hard, though they had the full help of HPD at their disposal. On special request, he even brought in two detectives from the local precinct to help out on cases, people he knew and trusted to get the job done efficently. It even felt a little more normal, there being four of them. Hobbs and Kaliki's arguments were nearly as impressive as Steve and Danny's, so hearing them banter and dig at one another lifted his and Kono's spirits. They weren't perfect substitutes and he wasn't taking them home every night with him, but it helped keep his mind off the fact Danny and Steve weren't there and that he didn't know how long that would be for. At least work wasn't as lonely as home.

Three weeks after Steve had been deployed, Chin arrived home late one evening, bone weary and filthy. The day had ended with a car chase into the mountains, an endless run through the jungle dodging bullets and hunting through mud and dirt but they'd got the guys, arms dealing scumbags. One dead, five injured. Hobbs had taken one for the team, a clean through and through on his left shoulder which he grinned about proudly until Kaliki had poked the wounded arm with a sadistic smile. She said Hobbs grumbling and complaining always made her day a little brighter. But she'd taken him and Kono to a late night bar for beers to celebrate and to make up for her causing him some minor pain; Chin had excused himself from the outing in favour of his bed.

Yawning as he turned the key in the lock he pushed on in, closing it behind him and frowning when he realised the alarm was disabled. He went for his gun, doing a sweep of the room with his eyes. The lamp was on, a faint smell of food on the air. To the left of his foot luggage was piled by the door and on the stairs.

"I was gonna call," Danny said from the stairwell. Chin turned and smiled, drinking in the sight of him as Danny moved downwards. "But then I figured, you like surprises, right?"

"Wrong partner _ipo_ ," Chin grinned with a shake of his head. "Steve's the one who likes surprises."

"Ah yeah, what is it you like babe?" Danny questioned, in arms reach as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

"You. Home," Chin said, grabbing him and pulling him close, uncaring that Danny lost his footing and stumbled into him with his full weight. Chin went with it, moving back a few paces and tightening his grip, their mouth finding one anothers naturally. Danny's hands slid around him and they both groaned in relief to be together again.

The kiss was gentle and yearning. Five and a half months apart, Chin's body sprung back from it's weariness of the day, strength renewed from having Danny back in his arms. But Danny was pulling away, something Chin frowned at, confused and bewildered as Danny actually pulled out of his arms.

"I have something to tell you," Danny said quickly before he could protest.

Chin felt his stomach dip; there was something about Danny's face, the way he held himself. Nervous, unsure. _Guilty_. Chin steadied himself, though his knees still felt weak from the kiss.

"What is it Danny?" Chin asked, reaching out to take his hand. Danny gave him a worried glance before looking upwards.

"Maybe I should show you," Danny said quietly.

"Danny-," Chin began, but Danny cut him off, taking his hand.

"Just come upstairs," Danny said, turning and pulling him along. Chin wordlessly followed him upstairs, they passed door after door until they reached the spare bedroom. "I had no idea how to tell you and Steve - it's just. It's so complicated. I don't know even-."

Danny had turned to him and Chin realised he was worried and distressed about whatever was in the room beyond. Instinctively he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, hey c'mon ipo. It's okay, what's going on? Tell me," Chin said gently, Danny let himself be held for a moment before he pulled back, slotting himself under Chin's arm, leaning against his side.

"It's easier if you take a look first," Danny said to him. "Then I'll try and explain, the best I can."

He turned the handle and gave it a push. Chin picked up on the fact a light was on, a night light, dimly lighting the room. Danny drew him inside and his eyes settled on the bed, where a small form was burrowed under the covers, a head of blonde resting on the pillow.

"Her name's Grace," Danny whispered against him. Chin could feel the brush of his lips against his neck as Danny fully turned into him, both arms sliding around his waist as he continued. "She's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"You remember I told you about Rachel?" Danny explained as they sat at the island in the kitchen, sharing a few beers. It was a little over one in the morning but neither of them seemed ready for bed. "You know, back in New Jersey, about ten years ago? It was a quick affair, no longer than a few weeks. She was just travelling through."

"Yeah you told me," Chin nodded in reply. When Danny had told them about Rachel, he and Steve knew she'd been special, even if the affair had been short lived.

"Well, turns out a few weeks is enough to, you know," Danny said with a shrug and roll of his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Chin asked, just to be sure.

"No, we never saw or spoke to each other again until she contacted me nine months ago," Danny replied. "I was already planning on going home, visiting family. She told me about the cancer, said the diagnosis wasn't good and asked if I'd factor her in to my travel plans. I didn't think anything of it, just thought it would be nice to see her before-."

Danny broke off and gazed down at his beer, picking at the label.

"Is that why you extended your travel plans?" Chin asked gently, leaning over to put a hand over Danny's. "Was it to spend time with her."

"She didn't tell me about Grace until I arrived on her doorstep. She said she was afraid I wouldn't go if she'd told me beforehand. She was scared Chin, of what would happen after she was gone. She was estranged from her family, she'd been managing but it had been a struggle and with the cancer things hadn't been easy. I stuck around longer than I'd intended, she asked me to take Grace. She is my daughter, I couldn't turn my back on either of them. When I met her I just - it was like something in me popped. I dunno, I regret not being there, I got angry, I got mad and upset. I raged Chin, I raged at Rachel because how could she not tell me? Then I realised there wasn't any point in raging about the past because it wouldn't change anything, but I could do something about her future. I can be here for her, now. Rachel was, she was in her last days. I couldn't rage on at this woman who thought she'd done the right thing, who'd brought up our daughter for nine years without help or support. She was doing the right thing now by asking me to take over, looking after our daughter. I called in some favours, we spent weeks getting the paperwork pushed through so I was declared her legal guardian and in that time I tried to get to know Grace and to make Rachel's last days memorable."

"You should have told us Danny," Chin chided gently. "You shouldn't have gone through all of that alone. We knew something was wrong, we both saw it - we should have come to you."

"I lied to you, I told you everything was fine," Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry babe. I just, it was something I needed to do alone. Well no, that's a lie too. I called my mom. She came, met her grandaughter, helped with the arrangements. But I just, I didn't want you two to disrupt your lives over it. Mine was disrupted enough."

"Danny," Chin began and Danny looked at him weakly, tears in his eyes as he shrugged.

"I know all right, I know, I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking with emotion. "but it felt right, just me and my mom as I dealt with the situation. I wanted to get to know her, before I shared her. That probably sounds awful."

Chin moved off his chair and around the island to stand by Danny, sliding his arms around him.

"It sounds, well, like something you would need to do," Chin assured him. "I'm not angry Danny if that's what you're worried about."

"Things are going to change Chin, now that I have Grace," Danny said, slumping against the island top. "You get that right? Things will change here, at home."

Chin held him, feeling the tension in Danny's body and realising Danny thought bringing Grace home meant perhaps that was the end of them. He tightened his hold, pushing his face into the crook of Danny's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Danny," Chin said firmly. "I'm here for you and I'm sure Steve, whenever he resurfaces, will be here for you. Things might change, but only because we need to adjust to having a little girl, your daughter, _our_ daughter in our lives from now on."

Danny twisted to look at him, the worried frown wrinkling his forehead beginning to ease. "Chin I don't expect, I understand if things can't go on - I mean I don't expect you or Steve to just, be parents, just because I am. I mean we'd still be friends right? But I understand if, if we broke -."

Chin silenced him with a kiss, aggressive in its application, intending to stop Danny finishing that last sentence. Danny whimpered and leaned into him as he ravished his mouth before peeling back an inch.

"Friends? What the fuck Danny, you think I'd walk out on you now? Over this?" Chin said with a hint of anger in his tone. "Don't you ever, ever think that. I'm not going anywhere ipo. I've been waiting nearly six months to get you back, so you come with some extra luggage. Who knows how many kids Steve's got in every port. I wouldn't be surprised if he arrived home with a little army of McGarrett's in tow one day."

Tension relieved, Danny burst out laughing, leaning in to kiss him again, licking into his mouth earnestly. Chin turned him, pushing at his legs until his knees parted and he could move in closer, pressing Danny's back against the island. Hands on Danny's hips he pulled at him, until their groins aligned and Danny moaned into his mouth. He reminded himself it had been six months for Danny without him or Steve there to take care of his needs, phone sex and video calls didn't count for being to touch, tease and being tender with one another. 

He pushed his hands up Danny's torso, dragging his t-shirt upwards and when Danny tilted his head back to suck in a breath of air, Chin worked his mouth down his neck steadily.

Danny's hand fisted into his shirt, the other steadying himself on the counter as the stool rocked under his weight and awkward angle.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," Danny mumbled as Chin lifted up to smile at him, a hand beginning to work on the button of Danny's pants.

"She a light sleeper?" Chin asked, hesitating for a moment.

"No, but it's a strange house, a strange room," Danny replied worriedly. "She might wake up."

Chin listened for a moment but the house was silent. The spare bedroom was directly above them and had some creaky floorboards, not a sound could be heard. He popped open the button and took hold of the zipper.

"All's quiet," he teased, pulling the zipper down. "Just keep the noise down, think you can do that?"

"Chin," Danny gasped, tightening his hold on the painfully bright shirt Chin was wearing. He tried not to squirm too much, fearing and accident with the rickety stool under him. "Babe."

"It's been six months Danny," Chin laughed gently, kissing him quiet. "Something tells me this is going to be quick. Then we can go upstairs, sleep a few hours and take our time later. In the morning we can talk some more about the new addition to our ohana."

His fingers had made light work of Danny's pants, pushing away the material and he heard Danny whisper _'oh god, oh god'_ as he slid to his knees, the stool had Danny just at the right height if he kept up on his haunches and he pulled the waistband of his boxers down, hand sliding out Dannny's cock which was hardening under his ministrations. Slyly he looked up at Danny who was watching with anticipation, licking his lips, eyes blown.

With a final glance he opened his lips and slid them home, hearing Danny's exhale and feeling his hand come to a rest on his shoulder. He'd been right, their time apart meant Danny was desperate for it, his cock filled and hardened in his mouth and Danny groaned. Chin smiled and hummed, knowing just how to suck and tease to get it the right feel for Danny.

"Shit, oh fuck babe," Danny moaned, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting on his fist to keep the noise minimal. Chin would have laughed if his mouth wasn't already occupied. Danny was always the loudest in bed, talkative even if his words were just dirty expletives encouraging him and Steve to carry on. "Chin, baby yes, yeah."

Danny squirmed and leaned on him, hand pressing into his shoulder. The stool threatened to topple if he didn't stay still, so he perched on the edge with Chin steadying him, arms resting on his thighs as his mouth worked up and down steadily.

"God I've missed this, missed your mouth," Danny sighed out desperately on the edge. "Fuck yeah just like that, Chin, fuck."

Chin had missed this too - any interactions with either of his lovers. It had been too long in the house, empty and devoid of their presence, their bed a lonely place to sleep all alone. He hummed and enjoyed every moment, the taste of Danny's on his tongue, his scent in his nostrils. Danny was coiled and ready, balls tight, heavy, cock throbbing and twitching. They usually played longer, but after so long, it was easy to get lost in the physical feeling of being pleasured.

"Fuck gonna come baby," Danny groaned, gasping and trying not to squirm all the way out of the seat. "Make me come, fuck make me come baby. Oh god Chin, Chin."

He groaned and drew his fist to his mouth again, Chin swallowing down everything as he emptied his balls into his mouth. Danny squirmed and wriggled, swallowing down groans and grunts of pleasure as Chin drew off him with a pop and grinned smugly. Danny used the last of his co-ordination to drag him to his feet, pulling him close to wrap arms and legs around him, holding him tight as he usually did after a brain melting climax.

Chin's smugness turned to tenderness, soothing Danny who muttered _missed you so much_ into his neck with evident devotion. His own erection rubbed against the zip of his pants and against Danny's dishevelled form but for the moment he was happy holding Danny where he belonged.

They made it to the bedroom without losing any clothing. They were both tired but it was still satisfying when Danny lazily, slowly and gently jerked him off as Chin lay against the cool sheets of the bed. Danny even wiped him down with a cloth before burrowing into him as his usual habit and Chin happily hugged him close. He had always fell asleep on his back and Danny was a snuggler, whereas Steve was the wriggler, never lying in the same position more than an hour or so. It had just become habit that Chin and Danny lay close and left Steve to his own devices.

"You heard from him?" Danny asked sleepily.

"No," Chin replied. 

They both snuggled a little tighter as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke first, lifting up on an elbow and watching Chin sleep. He looked peaceful and Danny smiled, letting his fingers follow the line of his brow and defined cheekbones. He swpet the bridge of his nose with the tip of his finger before it trailed over his lips.

"I didn't miss you watching me sleep," Chin pointed out with a frown, eyes still closed. Danny laughed, pressed a kiss to his jaw and rolled away to the other side of the bed, climbing out and heading for the en suite.

"I'm going to quickly shower and see if Grace is awake," he said over his shoulder.

Chin got out of bed also and followed him to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe as Danny stood over the toilet bowl.

"What does she know about us Danny?" Chin asked him. Danny cast him a look over his shoulder, before concentrating on taking a leak.

"Everything," Danny replied honestly. "I told Rachel first, asked her if it would be complicated. She said it wouldn't be as long as I was honest, so I have been. Rachel knew everything, we explained it to Grace. Well, the best you can to a nine year old."

He reached down and flushed the toilet before quickly wetting his hands under the tap and heading for the shower to get the water flowing.

"You asked Rachel if it would be complicated?" Chin asked, raising his brows. "What if it had been?"

Danny looked guilty for a fleeting moment, before he looked past Chin into the room and beyond.

"I don't know," he replied. "I might have had to - make some tough choices."

He gave a shudder. Choosing would have been difficult, but after meeting his daughter, he wasn't sure he could have lived with himself if he'd walked away. Even if that would have meant losing Steve and Chin. With Grace, he felt a palpable force inside him, a love he'd not experienced before, a need to protect and nurture suddenly lived inside him. She was his biggest success, the greatest thing he'd ever had a hand in creating and he didn't know her. It hurt that he didn't and he'd determined to learn all there was to learn about her and maybe, just maybe, be the dad she deserved to have in her life.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moments silence. He knew it hurt to say so, but he had to be honest with Chin and Steve.

"Nothing to apologise for," Chin assured him. "You're here, you both are. That's the important thing. Mind if I join you in the shower?"

"Steve does say it saves on water," Danny grinned, testing the temperature as Chin used the toilet.

"Not with the length of time we take on a normal day," Chin laughed.

Danny relished every moment of being home. They both missed Steve but this way he had Chin all to himself and they could reconnect before they both pounced like deprived beasts on their lover. In the shower he washed Chin down, wondering how he had gotten through the last five and a half months without either man being close. It had been tough, especially keeping Grace and Rachel a secret. In some ways he was glad he'd kept it quiet, but in other ways he felt a guilt for doing so.

They toweled down, brushed their teeth, dressed; every now and then exchanging soft fondles, gentle touches, as if reminding themselves the other was really there. Danny left the room first, going to the spare room and finding it empty. He made his way downstairs to find the TV on low and Grace curled up in the corner watching cartoons.

"Morning Munchkin," he said with a grin.

He didn't know if he'd ever get used to those big, blue eyes landing on him, or the brightest smile descending on him in delight at his presence.

"Morning Danno," Grace said, sleep tinging her voice slightly.

Danno felt his heart jump again. 'Danno', something his dad had called him from being a kid. Grace had adopted the nickname when he'd taken her to New Jersey to meet all the family and his dad had gathered her onto his knee to tell her stories of her 'old mans' childhood. When Rachel had introduced them, he didn't think it right to demand she call him dad, so he left it to her what to call him. But 'Danny' hadn't ever felt normal and though he yearned to hear 'dad' on her lips, 'Danno' was a glorious subsitute.

Grace curled tighter against the cushions, shyly looking past him and he half turned to glance at Chin who slowly descended the stairs. He smiled at her goofily and gave a toss of his head. "C'mere, I want you to meet one of my two better halves."

Slowly she unfurled, clambouring off the sofa and going to him as he held his hand out to her. She stood close under the safety of his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Grace this is Chin Ho Kelly," Danny said, giving her a squeeze. "Chin, this is my daughter, Grace."

"Aloha pretty one," Chin said, dropping to his haunches and giving her a twinkling smile. Being an uncle to many neices and nephews, he was a natural around kids and his smile put her at ease. He held out a fist with a wink and Grace fist pumped him with a small laugh.

"Hi," she said with slight shyness but Chin guessed it was because he was a stranger and not because she was introvert. He wondered how much Williams was in her, laughing to himself at the thought of her inherting her fathers penchant for words. "Well seeing as this is your first day in Hawaii, I think we need to have a special breakfast. How's about you get dressed and we go get some malasadas?"

"What's a masalada?" Grace asked curiously.

"A malasada," Chin corrected gently, "Is one of the finest foods on Earth. Danny loves them, don't you ipo?"

"Yup, I sure do," Danny agreed. "And I think it's a great plan. How's about we spend the whole day exploring? I can show you to all our favourite places."

"Okay Danno," Grace agreed, looking at Chin with a shy smile again. "Why'd you call Danno, ipo?"

"Ipo means sweetheart," Chin explained, moving to stand up. "Guess it's my nickname for him."

"Like Danno is mine for him," Grace noted and Chin laughed, giving a nod. 

"Exactly," He said, standing and giving Danny a warm smile.

"Why don't you run upstairs and get changed?" Danny encouraged her. "I unpacked some of your things, they are in the drawers in your room. Later we'll get stuff more organised, deal?"

"Deal," Grace said, letting go of his hand and sliding past him and Chin to go upstairs to change.

"She is precious," Chin said when she dissappeared, drawing Danny into his arms. 

"That went well, considering I was expecting, I dunno, the worst," Danny admitted, giving him a kiss. "You driving or am I? Will we take the truck or the Camaro? Hey shouldn't we call Kono, tell her what's going on?"

"Let's take the truck it's better for the mountain roads if we take Grace exploring up there. I'll drive so you can concentrate on talking to her, keep her at ease. And after the case we just wrapped up we were taking the day off any way, unless we get called in. Maybe we can explain things to Kono tonight, let me and Grace get to know one another, get her used to me first. Because as soon as Kono finds out about her, she's going to be knocking on the door."

Danny snorted and agreed, tossing him the keys to the truck. Chin caught them in his hand and gave Danny a soft look.

"Danny, don't you think," Chin began, pausing. "If Steve gets in touch, don't you think you should say something? Give him a heads up."

"I wanted to tell him when he called saying he was going on the mission," Danny admitted. "But telling him I'd have had to tell you too and I just wasn't ready for either of you to know. I wanted to be here, in front of you, when you found out. Any way, he hasn't been in touch yet Chin, it's been so long. I don't think there's any way I can tell him. You think he's okay?"

Chin didn't know, he asked that question every day himself. He shrugged lightly and shook his head.

"I don't know Danny," He replied. "I want to say that he is, but I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by and they began making changes to Grace's room, planning on re-decorating, ordering new furniture. Danny seemed cautious and Chin had to assure him it would be okay. He doubted Steve was going to have a problem with the new addition. Kono was delighted and, as he'd predicted, had landed on the doorstep within a half hour of Danny explaining the situation. There was an instant bond between Kono and Grace and Chin was silently watchful of the pair. He remembered the many pranks Kono used to get up to growing up, often involving two or three of her cousins in the process. Kono promised Grace she'd teach her how to surf, which was when they discovered she didn't know how to swim. Kono was prepared that very moment to head for the ocean, little girl in tow to begin schooling her in all things involving the vast open water.

Danny was making other arrangements, such as settling Grace into school and finding out if she wanted to do anything particular outside of school like dance classes or sports. Danny was due to return to the team, though Chin kept Hobbs and Kaliki on hand until everything was settled. They still needed the extra support until things were fully organised and he got the feeling Danny was reluctant to return full time, even if sooner or later he'd have to.

Still, nearly a month after Danny had arrived home with Grace, it felt strangely familiar and normal, like she'd always been a part of them. She settled into school fine, made friends and Danny was beginning to learn when to be firm and put his foot down when he had to. She was generally a good kid, but everyone had their moments.

It was three am when Danny jarred awake. Something had woken him and he lifted his head, sleep making him slow as he strained his ears. He felt Chin tense beside him and knew he'd heard something as well.

"Perhaps it's Grace," Chin said croakily.

"She'd have come to us," Danny replied, quietly. "It's coming from downstairs."

They rolled out of bed, hastily pulling on boxers. Chin got to the dresser first and pulled out the drawer, handing Danny his gun and retrieving his own. They exchanged silent glances and Danny took point, leaving the room first and doing a quick sweep of the upstairs. It was darker than usual, the cloudy night sky hiding the moonlight and he blinked into the darkness as he got used to the dimness. Chin brushed his shoulder and they carefully made their way to the stairs. They stuck to the wall, the living area was empty and they both wondered if they'd been mistaken when they heard noise coming from the kitchen. Hastily Danny made his way down, Chin close on his heels and guns drawn level as the kitchen door swung open and a figure appeared.

"Jesus!" Steve exclaimed, looking as shocked as he sounded. He put a hand up and ran the other over his face. "You guys scared me."

"We scared you!" Danny said in relief, cocking the safety on his gun, placing it down on the side table and rushing at him. Steve wasn't prepared for an armful of Danny throwing himself at him and stumbled until he could get a tight hold. Danny launched into his arms, holding tight onto his shoulders as he pulled him in, kissing him hard and desperately, taking Steve's breath away. It was as if Danny was trying to climb him and Steve got a firm handful of his ass as Danny's legs wrapped around him, tempted to turn and pin Danny to the wall and rut into him. A hand carded into his hair and he opened his eyes as Danny still sucked and swept at his mouth with his tongue, practically dry humping him, to see Chin standing there, evident relief in his eyes also just seeing him home safe.

Steve had to wrench his mouth away, letting go of Danny with one hand to pull Chin closer, cupping his jaw and relishing the touch of his mouth. Their kiss was softer, gentler but equally as loving. Danny buried his face against his neck, muttering incoherently. It had been longer for him last seeing Steve. Chin made more sense as they peeled apart and stared at one another.

"Hi," Chin grinned, playfully tugging at Steve's ear as his hand slid around the back of his neck. "Welcome home."

"Hi," Steve laughed, feeling Danny let go of him enough to stand one his own two feet again. "Thanks."

"You trying to get your head blown off?" Danny chided, pulling back to give him a stern look.

"I just got back a few hours ago," Steve apologised with a smile. "Had to report to base, they suggested I crash there until morning but I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you any longer. Sorry I scared you, I didn't think to call, just got a ride straight home."

Danny pulled at him for another kiss, it had been nigh on eight months apart and he had to remind himself Steve was really there.

"Danno? Uncle Chin?"

Danny sprung back like he'd been burned, the speed he retreated took Steve's breath away. Equally Steve froze and frowned, looking around wondering where the voice came from. Chin looked from one to the other, like he wasn't sure who to reach out too. Steve fumbled for the light switch and flipped it, lighting the room and they all winced. He stepped back in surprise as Grace came to the bottom of the stairs, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Grace, you okay munchkin?" Danny asked, going to her, heart beating so hard and fast in his chest he thought it was trying to break free. It wasn't how he'd wanted to break the news to Steve.

"I heard a noise," Grace mumbled, still half asleep. "What's going on?"

Chin meanwhile put a hand in Steve's, giving it a squeeze as Steve looked at him for answers.

"There's someone you need to meet," Chin said gently, tugging at him. Steve forward a few paces with him as Danny gathered Grace into his arms. She put a hand around his shoulder and snuggled into him.

Chin gave Danny a nod of encouragement when he looked at him for support. Danny squared up, looking Steve in the eye and took in a deep breath.

"Steve, I want you to meet my daughter, Grace," he said without a beat of hesitation.

Steve stared at him open mouthed, looking from Danny to Grace to Danny again. Chin squeezed his hand again and Steve wondered where to start. Danny looked worried the longer he remained silent and Grace rested her head on his shoulder, looking at him with a bleary, sleepy expression.

Steve wasn't sure what to say, the moment was tense and he realised Danny and Chin were nervous in the face of his shock. To alleviate the mood and because after the last few months he was just glad to be home with the two people he loved most in the world, he said the only thing that came to mind, trying to lift the tension.

"How long was I gone?"

~

Danny put Grace back to bed and Steve and Chin went to their bedroom, Chin still holding his hand and silently waiting for the questions that were to come.

"How - when?" Steve kept saying, but Chin thought it was Danny's story to tell and assured him he'd get the answers.

Danny came to the bedroom and closed the door sheepishly, hovering in the middle of the room as Steve turned to look at him, full of questions.

"I'm sorry babe," Danny shrugged aprehensively.

Steve crossed the room and pulled him into his arms, kissing him firmly. "She really yours?" Steve asked between kisses.

"Yes," Danny replied, feeling the tension draining from him.

"So she's ours now? What about her mother?" Steve said, feeling Danny shudder at the question. 

"She's ours, if you, I mean if that's what you want," Danny said. "I already know where Chin stands. And Rachel, her mother- it's a long story babe."

Danny broke off, moaning softly as Steve kissed him again, chasing away the pain.

"I want to know everything, from the start," Steve said, resting his forehead against Danny's. "But I'm tired Danny. Tired because I've been travelling nearly forty eight hours to get home to you two. So tell me tomorrow? When I can take all this in with a clear mind. I promise I want to know everything, but let me sleep first please."

"Yeah, okay, okay," Danny agreed, feeling Steve's weariness they way he leaned into him heavily. "Let's sleep and tomorrow we'll talk, first thing."

Steve pulled away to dissapear into the bathroom. He brushed past Chin on his way, pressing a kiss to his temple. Chin smiled at Danny who sat on the edge of the bed dazed.

"He's home," Danny sighed in relief.

"Nearly got himself shot for the privilege," Chin laughed, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, bed ipo."

Danny shirked off his boxers and rolled into the middle of the bed as Chin straightened out the sheets. They both looked over when Steve re-appeared. He grinned, sitting down on the window seat to pull off his boots and socks before he began undressing. Chin noticed he moved slowly and drew around the bed, approaching him when Steve stood to strip off the t-shirt under his uniform. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of mottled bruises that littered his chest and torso.

"Steve?" Chin said, Steve giving a small shrug. It wasn't something he could hide from them.

"It looks worse than it is," Steve assured him. "It happened a weeks ago, healing nicely."

"Babe," Danny grumbled from the bed, sitting up.

"I can't tell you," Steve reminded them both. "I can say the other guys came out worst. Eventually."

"Well that's something," Chin said wryly. Steve paused as he undid his pants when Chin stepped up and brushed a hand over the bruises. Steve put his own hand over Chin's, pressing it softly to his chest.

"I'm fine, honest," He said quietly. Chin could see he was anything but, but didn't say so.

"Come to bed," Chin told him, letting him finish stripping down to reveal more bruising on his body. Neither Chin or Danny said anything, but they both knew signs of a beating, probably more than two or three. It was difficult, seeing the signs of torture and knowing Steve couldn't tell them anything about what had happened. Made them both angry and horrified, but the moment wasn't right to push Steve on what had occurred. They both knew they'd never know the full details.

Steve crossed to the bed and glanced at Danny before sheepishly looking round at Chin.

"Mind if I lie between you two tonight?" He asked.

"Like you have to ask," Danny said, breaking into a smile and holding out a hand, moving further to the left as Steve slid into the middle. 

Chin climbed in after him, turning off the light and lay down on his back. Steve turned, resting against the comfort of his shoulder, hand sliding over the smooth plain of his chest. He let out a sigh when Danny spooned up behind him, mouth resting at the curve of his neck, hand burrowing around his waist between his body and Chin's.

"Feels good to be home," Steve whispered. Both Chin and Danny agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke, Steve was still curled up to Chin, it had only been four hours but it had been the most comforting sleepy he'd had in weeks. He usually moved around in his sleep but being home after so long, his body had moulded itself to Chin's prone form. He frowned, noting the bed was void of Danny and shifted to confirm he was right, looking over his shoulder to empty bed space. He was reluctant to leave Chin and rested back against him, having missed the closeness of his lovers. His cock brushed against Chin's solid thigh and he shivered and gave a small thrust. It had been so long.

He pushed at the sheets that gave Chin some modesty, eyes landing on the prize underneath and Chin was already half mast even if he wasn't awake. Steve moved closer, sliding a leg inbetween his and licking his way to Chin's nipple where he laved and pinched with his teeth.

"You know, one thing I will miss with not having you two in bed, is the unfuriating way you two like to wake me up," Chin grumbled playfully. "Danny with his staring, you with, well, all the touching."

"Liar," Steve replied with a laugh, sliding up to kiss him.

Chin hummed and sucked at his lips before opening his eyes, giving a smal stretch that pushed his body closer into Steve's.

"No Danny?" Chin asked, Steve shook his head and worked his way down again, nibbling on his other nipple. "Hmmm."

Chin murmured and sighed, dick twitching and filling as Steve licked and played.

"God I missed this," Steve fussed, hands sliding around his body as he explored with his mouth. "Missed both of you. Frustrating being so hungry for it, so desperate. I swear this relationship will drive me crazy one day I needed you both so badly."

Chin frowned, feeling Steve trembling against him. He tugged at him and looked at him, rolling them over effortlessly so he could press Steve into sheets.

"Steve, what is it?" Chin asked, seeing how charged Steve was, how desperate for touch and contact.

"Just, need you Chin," Steve gasped out, gripping him tight and kissing him. "Need you to fuck me. I need that connection right now."

"Okay baby, I can do that," Chin assured him. Steve's whimper as he drew away to dig in the drawer for lube made his heart clench. When he turned back to him, Steve had already rolled over, body trembling and writhing on the sheets. Chin made light work of the lube, popping the cap, drizzling liquid onto his fingers and praying to god Danny kept Grace out of the bedroom and not think to come introduce her right now. He nearly dropped the bottle when the handle turned and Steve rolled to his side in surprise, they both let out relieved sighs when Danny came in, closing the door quickly and after a glance their way, turned the key.

"Someone looks gagging for it," Danny observed teasingly as Steve let out a groan and threw a glare at Chin to hurry up. Chin slid his fingers to Steve's hole and began prepping him, Steve threw his head back and sighed.

Chin looked past Steve to Danny, silently motioning with his head to join them. Danny was dressed but he came to the bed, lying beside Steve and looking at Chin with some concern at Steve's pent up state. Chin drew back his hand and slid in two fingers, to which Steve pushed himself back on hungrily.

"Stop having a silent conversation over me and just fuck me already," Steve growled, easing the tension as he awkwardly pulled Danny down to kiss him. He rolled to his side when Chin withdrew his hand and slid into position behind him. Danny grabbed Steve's leg and pulled it over his hip to open him up as Chin lined up his cock and began pressing in. Steve let out a thankful 'yes' and clung to Danny.

Sandwiched between their bodies, Steve squirmed, writhed and revelled in the feel of them both so close and there for him. The mission he'd been on had been dangerous and when it had turned ugly, the only thing getting him through the days was coming home to Danny and Chin. He'd feared losing this many times but now he was there, with his two lovers and it was perfect. Danny held him and kissed him as Chin kissed his neck and slid home, balls deep making him groan and grunt. There was little he could do but submit to the quick pace Chin set, perfect and just what he needed as Danny took his cock in hand and lazily jacked him off at a slower speed.

Like this he could let go, focus on the moment, the reality of being there in their bed together. The ultimate goal after the gruelling last months of his life. He was incoherent for the most part, closing his eyes tight and losing himself in the feeling of being surrounded by the two men. Danny and Chin watched and listened, looking over Steve's prone form at one another, happily enjoying the reconnection. Chin gave Danny a small nod, before his fingers grasped tightly around Steve's hip and he began rutting faster into him.

Steve gasped and grunted under the merciless pace, beginning to buck and squirm in the safety of their arms. Danny's hand still lazily jerked him, nothing more than a tight hold as Chin's thrusts pushed his cock back and forth, pounding his prostate with determination. They all knew Steve could take it, loved nothing more than having an orgasm hammered out of him by either of them. Of all of them, Steve was the more experimental, often surprising Chin and Danny with the things he wanted to try out under the sheets. Danny was by far, the most romantic of the three where as Chin made the house a home and nurtured the feeling of family.

Danny and Chin knew the signs when Steve's voice rasped, thick and desperate, head thrown back as he began to tense, whispering 'ohgod ohgod', the only encouragment Chin needed to drive him through it. Chin buried his face into the crook of his neck, his own orgasm at tipping point listening to his lover as they made love. Steve fell first, letting out a strangled yell as his cock spurted, come spilling over Danny's hand and onto the sheets. With his clenching and writhing, Chin followed quickly, balls deep as he emptied into him.

It was with long, harsh gasps they came down from the high, Danny gentling them both through it with soft caresses. Chin eased himself out of Steve but didn't pull away, instead resting his sated body against his as they both enjoyed the bliss. Danny sat up with a grin, knowing in the following days and weeks their reconnection would continue.

He drifted to the edge of the bed, reluctant to leave but knowing someone had to make a move. Grace would be getting restless downstairs and anyway, he had a school run to make.

"You two shower, I'll begin a fresh pot of coffee," He said, heading for the door, one hand squeezing at his own dick. He'd wait until later to relieve that tension.

"Stay," Steve sighed dismally from the bed, even in the safe comfort of Chin's arms.

"I have to take Grace to school," Danny apologised.

"Thought it was my turn," Chin said, lifting his head.

Danny laughed and he unlocked the door and opened it. "I think I can let you off this once babe."

"We really need to talk when you get back," Steve lamented.

Chin and Danny both laughed in agreement.

~

Danny was actually glad he could explain things in full to Steve without Grace around. He wanted Steve to know all the details before he began getting to know her and he also needed to be fully sure Steve was okay with everything.

"You should have told us Danny," Steve chided as he explained in detail about Rachel and her last weeks.

Danny knew he couldn't apologise enough, nor could he quite relay just how important it had been for him to do it alone. All he could hope for was their understanding, even if they didn't agree with his actions, and their forgiveness.

"Babe, I need to know you're okay with this," Danny said, sitting forward and looking Steve in the eye. "With Grace being here. I know it's a lot to ask, but I just need to know."

"Well I can't say I know anything about kids," Steve replied with a smile. "But I can't wait to get to know her Danny. And of course I'm okay with it. It's your daughter, I can't turn my back on her any more than you could."

"Well that's good," Chin said, patting him on the back. "Just so you know, even if you weren't okay with it, it's two against one and once that little lady worms her way into your affections, you would have been doomed."

"She's that adorable huh?" Steve laughed.

"And then some," Danny said proudly.

"How about this weekend we spend some family time letting me get to know her," Steve smiled eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

_A year later_

"Grace, c'mon honey we gotta go," Danny called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Grace yelled back, but there was no sign of her actually making an appearance.

"You lock the back door?" Danny asked as Chin appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes Danny," Chin smiled with a nod. Danny had only reminded him to do it a dozen or so times. "You driving or am I?"

"You can," Danny said tossing him the Camaro keys. "Grace you don't get your butt down here in ten seconds, we're leaving without you."

The patter of feet crossed the upper landing and Grace appeared, dashing down the stairs, missing the last five as she jumped into Danny's arms with a laugh, a bundle of cream and pink.

"I'm here Danno," She laughed as he put her down and motioned for a twirl. "Do you think he'll like my dress?"

"He'll love your dress," Danny assured her.

"You look beautiful li'ili'i 'ekahi," Chin agreed. "You have your gift?"

"I'll go get it," Grace said, skipping to the coffee table to fetch the lei she'd made. She walked back over to him. "Good to go `anakala."

Chin guided her out of the house as Danny tapped in the alarm code and locked the door. The drive to the airstrip didn't take long and Grace chattered the whole way, keeping them amused. Once there she held both their hands as they enquired about the flight and were led to an area where they could wait. 

"It's due any minute," Danny informed Grace who looked restlessly to the sky.

"Is that it?" She asked, pointing upwards to a low flying plane.

"Probably," Danny grinned with a nod.

Steve had called the day before to say he was travelling home, unusual but the mission was complete, he was just delayed in getting home, so there was no reason not to be in contact. Danny and Chin had made some calls, found out the flight time and asked if they could be there for the arrival, much to Grace's delight. Steve was unaware of the welcome home party waiting at the airport.

They watched the plane touch down and taxi along the runway before they were led outside. Danny had to keep a tight hold of Grace's hand as the doors opened and people began emerging from the plane. When Steve appeared, oblivious to their presence, Grace let out a squeal and tugged at Danny. 

"Can I go now?" She begged and Danny gave her a squeeze before letting go and she sped accross the tarmac.

"Kid should run track," Chin laughed at Grace's evident excitment, her little form making several people in uniform stop and pause with happy smiles.

"Steve, babbo," Grace laughed, delighted when Steve caught sight of her and held out his arms. She launched into him and he swung her round with happiness.

"Gracie? What are you doing here?" He laughed, giving her a squeeze and she hugged him tightly.

"Danno and Uncle Chin found out when your plane was arriving so we could come surprise you," Grace informed him as he looked over to see Chin and Danny waiting for them. "I made this for you."

She held up the lei then put it over his head, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome home babbo."

"It's good to be home baby," Steve said, squeezing her again as he rambled over the tarmac. "Thanks for being here. Best welcome home I've ever had."

"I missed you," Grace informed him. "Danno and Chin too."

"I bet I missed you more," Steve chuckled. 

It was probably true. Over the last four years his life had taken unexpected turns. None of them could ever pinpoint exactly when the three of them got a clue and began co-habiting, it always seemed like a natural step. He'd had a history with Chin which he realised, after reconnecting on his return to the island, time hadn't diminished. Danny was a breath of fresh air and it hadn't taken either Steve or Chin to realise a mutual attraction. Once they got over the initial 'how do we explain this to people?' with a 'who the fuck cares, let them figure it out' that was it.

It had been relative plain sailing for three years until that mission returned him to a changed household, one now incorporating a daughter. Strange thing was he couldn't remember how he'd filled his days before Grace, how he'd not realised that void that she filled up had existed before. It hadn't been easy getting used to the adjustments as they dealt with being father figures, but they'd somehow done it. And it was on-going, but as Danny often stressed, even though the bond wasn't biological, didn't mean it couldn't be as strong. Grace seemed to have adopted them as parents as much as they had adopted her as their daughter. Steve hadn't been prepared that they were already bonded by something traumatic, the loss of a mother too early in their lives. He could sympathise at the difficulty each day brought, especially her living in a completely different place to where she'd grown up. He was glad there was something he could relate too. Danny had a close knit family and Chin had family growing out of his ears. Steve had been scared it would be difficult for him to bond with her. 

But finding her crying quietly to herself one day and discovering easily the reason for her tears, he'd gathered her up in his arms and spent some time talking about his own experience when his mother had died. Since then something had connected and he'd found his place in the little family they were creating. He knew it would never be a subsitute for Rachel, but enough to give her happiness. He determined to make it easier for her than it had been for him, his dad sending him and Mary to different relatives on the mainland had been tough, too tough for kids so young. He didn't want Grace to ever feel that kind of abandonment, even if, after some years, he understood his dad's reasons for sending him away.

Grace chattered away at him as he neared Danny and Chin, both of them grinning like idiots at him. Grace wouldn't let go of her hold around his neck, so it was an awkward exchange of kisses but he managed to get one from each of them as they headed back inside to wait for his luggage.

"You okay babe?" Danny asked, arm around his waist.

It sounded like a simple enough question but Steve knew he was questioning how bad the mission had been this time. Steve grinned, it had been a gruelling two months but a success every step of the way. Some missions were more enjoyable than others and this had involved several of his SEAL team. It had brought back memories of their training days, hadn't been particularly tough considering some missions and they'd done their duty to the best of their abilities.

"Yeah, I'm good D," Steve replied happily.

"Can we go to Kamekona's for lunch?" Grace asked when Steve's bag arrived, Chin picking it up before they headed for the car.

"Shrimp sounds perfect," Steve agreed. "Think you can eat it without ruining this gorgeous dress you're wearing princess?"

"Do you like it? There's a daddy/daughter dance next week, Danno treated me and he said I could wear it to show you today," Grace proudly told him. 

"Well thank you, you look beautiful," Steve told her.

"Are you coming to the dance babbo?" Grace asked as they got in the car. "Dad and `anakala are coming. I want a dance from all of you."

"Danno don't dance," Steve teased with a wink, turning to look at her from the front seat.

Grace giggled and shot Danny a look; Danny frowned and leaned in to poke Steve playfully in the side from the back seat.

"I got the moves Steven," Danny retorted. "Just not sure long limbed goofs do."

"I'll foxtrot you right off the dance floor," Steve laughed, Grace giggling at their antics.

"While you two do that, me and Grace will show you how to dance properly," Chin informed them both. "Right Gracie?"

"Mhmm, me and Chin have been practising," Grace said matter of factly.

They pulled in at Kamekona's bantering about who danced with who and when. Grace went with Danny to get the orders as Chin and Steve got a table, exchanging another kiss, gentler and lingering this time.

"Thanks for picking me up," Steve said with a smile.

"Couldn't let the oppurtunity pass," Chin assured him. "Grace was excited as soon as she found out you'd called to tell us when you were coming home."

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Steve questioned, looking over to where Danny and Grace were organising orders and laughing with Kamekona.

"Same old same old at the office," Chin replied. "A homocide case that got pretty ugly. We got the guy though, took a few days. There's been more on that serial murder case as well, but still nothing solid. Got Hobbs and Kaliki working on some leads off a few of the connected cold cases from HPD's end. They're keeping us informed, but we're pretty much at the same position we were when you were called on the mission."

"What about at home?" Steve said with a nod, taking in the information and filing it away. There'd be time later to catch up with the work situation.

Chin shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, aside from this daddy/daughter dance Grace is getting overly excited over. Oh, there's a birthday party on the weekend also, Disney princess themed. It's your turn but Danny said he'd take her if you weren't home. It's up to you brah."

"I'll take her," Steve grinned with a nod. Over a year ago, who'd have thought hed be looking forward to daddy/daughter dances and kids birthday parties.

"There is something Danny wanted to talk about," Chin said as Danny and Grace approached with the drinks.

Danny and Grace sat down, Danny handing Steve a beer, having one himself and coke for Chin and Grace. Kamekona had given them an oversized t-shirt which he helped Grace into just in case she messed up her dress. They all grinned at one another, a happy little family.

"So did you mention it to him?" Danny asked Chin.

"Thought you could do the honours," Chin laughed, tipping the bottle at him.

"What's going on guys?" Steve asked them both. Grace leaned on the table and gazed at Danny.

"Yeah, what's going on guys?" she mimicked Steve, including his questioning frown in the middle of his brow.

Chin and Danny both laughed and Danny drew her closer, an arm around her.

"Well, it's something I wanted to talk about for some time," Danny explained. "Do you know it's been nearly a year since we got Grace? I think we need to celebrate that. I wanted to ask, and Grace you get a say in this too because it involves you sweetheart - why don't we make it official? Grace is part of this family, I want something to officially say that."

"You mean make us legal guardians?" Steve asked with a huge smile.

Danny gave a small laugh and shrugged. "Actually I was thinking more like adoption."

"Seriously!" Steve said hurriedly, smile widening. Suddenly he wasn't sure what to say. But it made perfect sense.

"Yeah? Really Danno?" Grace said excitedly. "So like, you'd all be my real daddies?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded to her. "I mean we're already are your dads right? It's just a peice of paper to make it official. Plus, if anything happens to me - I'm not saying it will, but just in case, it means Steve and Chin still get to take care of you. You couldn't be taken away from them because the law at the moment means that could happen."

Grace looked horrified and looked over the table at Steve and Chin. "Say yes! Please babbo, `anakala!"

"Of course yes!" Steve blurted out quickly. "I don't know why we never thought of it before."

"I say yes too," Chin laughed at Grace who cast him a pleading glance. "You'll still call me `anakala if I'm officially your dad right?"

"Course, that's who you are," Grace giggled. "But I get to call you pop too right?"

"Deal," Chin laughed, reaching out to fist bump her to seal the deal.

"And I'm still you're favourite right?" Danny teased, giving her a bump with his shoulder.

"Danno," Grace laughed with a roll of her eyes.

The food arrived and they busied themselves eating and discussing the idea. As the food slowly diminished, Danny turned serious as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Grace there was something serious we need to talk about," he said turning to look at her. She liked her fingers and gazed up at him, fully serious herself. 

"Yeah Danno?"

"We haven't really talked much about it but, it's nearly a year since your mom passed away," Danny said gently, putting a hand around her shoulders. "I was wondering if there was anything special you wanted to do, to remember her by? If you wanted, we could visit where we scattered her ashes. Or maybe, I dunno, do something special on the day? Or maybe you don't want to do anything and that's fine too. Whatever you want baby."

"Could we go somewhere special for the day? All of us together?" Grace asked after a moment in thought. She rested against Danny a little subdued. "I think she'd like that, us having a family day."

"Sounds perfect," Danny assured her.

"I know some place to go," Steve informed her. "Somewhere special, a secret place for just the four of us. We can make some leis and take them with us. There's a waterfall and stream and we can drop the leis in the water in her memory. We can even camp out, if you wanted."

"That would be nice," Grace smiled at the thought. "Can we do that Danno?"

 

"Definitely," Danny nodded. "And I'll call a lawyers later, see what we can do about the adoption."

Grace twisted and knelt on her seat, lifting up her glass with a wink that she'd learned from Chin.

"Best day ever," she declared with a laugh.

"Best day ever," the three men all agreed, raising their drinks and sealing the toast with a chink of glass on glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> li'ili'i 'ekahi - little one  
> `anakala - Uncle  
> babbo - Father/dad


End file.
